<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet Me Under the Mistletoe by allsassnoclass (brightblackholes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272576">Meet Me Under the Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackholes/pseuds/allsassnoclass'>allsassnoclass (brightblackholes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Band, American AU, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Little bit of angst, M/M, Office Party, Pining, Swing Dancing, Winter, seriously there's more hot chocolate than necessary, tagged for language, they live in Minnesota in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackholes/pseuds/allsassnoclass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“And you asked Luke and Calum, but neither of them could do it?”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Yeah.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Then you asked some other people, who also said no?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Uh-huh.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Is there a reason you didn’t ask me?”</i></p><p><i>Michael had not come up with a reason beyond </i>I’m in love with you and that seems like a recipe for disaster.<i></i></p><p>  <i>“Uh,” he says. “I didn’t think you’d want to.  I mean, I already ask you for so much.”</i></p><p>  <i>“That’s stupid,” Ashton says.  “I like fancy parties, and spending time with you, and helping you.  If you’re really set against telling them the truth, then I can be your fake boyfriend for the night.”</i></p><p> </p><p>Michael has been letting everyone at the office believe he has a boyfriend for the past few months.  Things become complicated when they ask to meet his boyfriend at the company winter party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson (background), Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood (background), Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet Me Under the Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronuz/gifts">expectopatronuz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Maggie, who requested mashton fake dating months ago.  Maggie, I adore you and am so thankful to have gotten to know you this year.  I hope you like this.  It was made with love.</p><p>This is also the first entry in my 12 Days of Ficmas for 2020.  whoo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I need you to be my boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a testament to their experience as friends that neither Calum nor Luke look surprised to have Michael burst through their door haphazardly.  He knows his cheeks are flushed from the cold and running up the stairs and his coat probably isn’t buttoned properly and he only has one mitten on, but he’s in a crisis.  Calum and Luke don’t even bat an eye, although Luke lifts himself up from where he was tucked against Calum and frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one of us were you talking to?  Also, Calum and I are in a monogamous relationship already.  Sorry, Mikey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my actual boyfriend,” Michael says, kicking off his shoes.  There’s snow clinging to the sides, and he steps gingerly over any damp spots in the entry before flinging his coat down on the armchair and flopping right next to Calum on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What other type of boyfriend is there?” Luke asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fake one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That finally gets Calum’s attention, who had been pretending that the news was somehow more riveting than Michael’s crisis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Calum accuses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calum’s eyes narrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I maybe have let everyone at work assume that I have a boyfriend and now they expect to meet him at the company holiday party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calum sighs heavily, as if he hasn’t been Michael’s accomplice in far worse situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did that happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just did,” Michael shrugs.  “Someone asked if I had a girlfriend back in September, and I said ‘boyfriend’ and they took it to mean that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a boyfriend rather than want one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had only been working there for three weeks when someone asked the question, and he had been so tired of not setting the record straight at the first possible opportunity.  It’s tedious to laugh off something like that and then have to come out later, and Michael figured that if anyone was going to be homophobic at least he would find out then instead of later when he had time to possibly grow to like them first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully it hadn’t been an issue, as two other people in the department have same-sex partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone there respects his privacy, so he hasn’t had to make up too many details, and it’s been nice to not have to acknowledge just how long it’s been since he last got to kiss a guy, let alone date one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell them you don’t have one,” Luke says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was planning on doing that, I would’ve done so three months ago when this whole thing started.  Besides, I think there’s a betting pool involved, or at least a lot of behind my back speculation.  There are stakes now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you get for lying,” Calum says, shaking his head.  Michael pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael was always told that one day, his little white lies would come back to bite him in the butt.  He doesn’t make a habit out of fibbing, but sometimes it’s simply easier to say something less-than true in order to save further pain down the road.  Insisting that he had done all of his homework by himself was easier than admitting that he and Calum did half each, and he got more free time out of it.  Telling Calum that Luke ate the last cookie instead of him saved Calum from a foul mood, because he’s unable to stay mad at Luke.  Telling Ashton that he was not, in fact, planning him a birthday party made the surprise that much sweeter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he told his coworkers that he has a boyfriend, he had expected this to be like every other little, insignificant lie he tells.  Now, he is paying the price.  He’s probably paying the price for every single lie he’s ever gotten away with in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a bit extreme for karma,” he says.  “Anyway, it’d be one night only, and apparently the party is pretty fancy.  Since headquarters is just over in Minneapolis, we’re invited to join theirs.  There’s a raffle with big prizes, plus a free catered dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s with headquarters, neither of us can go,” Luke says.  “My cousin works there.  She’d recognize me or Cal, and she definitely knows we’re dating each other, not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Michael asks.  “Shit.  You two were my best bets.  I needed to pick someone who wouldn’t fall in love with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Luke says.  “We do have another friend who is single and who you want to fall in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Michael says.  “Absolutely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, just think about it,” Luke says.  “Ashton would probably have a great time, and you’d get to show him off, maybe kiss him under the mistletoe...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d do it,” Calum says.  “He bends over backwards to help you already, and he loves schmoozing at fancy parties.  Plus, depending on how fancy it is you might get to see him in a suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Michael repeats.  “The last thing I need is to have Ashton pretend to be my boyfriend.  If he was going to fall in love with me, he would’ve done it by now, and I don’t need a taste of what being with him would be like without any of the substance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke huffs and sits back.  Calum merely raises his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck finding someone else to go along with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael flips him off and gets out his phone to start making calls.  He gets through seven refusals before he finally considers that Ashton may be the best viable option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No luck?” Calum asks, smirking.  Michael slumps against the couch and rubs at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roy said that this is probably the universe giving me a sign.  Also he’s busy on the night of the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t picture Roy and you pretending to date, anyway,” Luke says.  “Honestly, I think all of those would’ve failed.  Your coworkers would see through you in an instant.  You’d become the laughing stock of the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve at least had fun with Jack,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would’ve been laughing at you and texting Alex the entire time,” Calum says.  “Call Ashton.  Better yet, go to his house and talk it out in person.  Luke and I are supposed to be on a date in 30 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s expecting you,” Luke says, typing out something on his phone.  “He made baked ziti and needs you to help him eat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell him?” Michael asks, sitting up so fast he gets dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just said that you’re in crisis and will be coming over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to laugh at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve it,” Calum says, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “But you also know that he’s going to do everything he can to help you, and he’ll have better suggestions than me or Luke.  We’re good at getting you into trouble, not out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighs.  It’s not that he thought he could somehow keep this situation a secret from Ashton, but it’s still mortifying to consider confessing to him that he’s done something stupid enough to require finding a fake boyfriend in order to continue a long con he’s pulling on his coworkers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should probably tell everyone that he never had a boyfriend to begin with, but that seems like too little, too late when he has already panicked and told everyone that his boyfriend will come to the holiday party.  Michael is not a quitter.  This may not be a competition, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> win, and winning means not facing the embarrassment of admitting the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he sighs.  “I can’t believe you two are kicking me out in my time of need so you can go on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to Ashton and you might get a date for the holiday party,” Calum says.  “Then you can stop being a third wheel and we can double date instead of kicking you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope this works out for you, Mikey,” Luke says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me false hope, please,” he says.  “It’s been years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stands in silence, the others knowing better than to try and convince him Ashton could possibly like him, too.  He ran out of hope for that a long time ago, and he’s been attempting and failing to get rid of this pesky crush ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay warm out there,” Calum says, standing and following him to the door.  “Tell Ashton we say hi.  If there’s anything else we can do to help, just ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure that neither of you can be my boyfriend?” Michael asks one last time, slipping his arms into his coat and fighting with the zipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Luke says, not sounding very sorry at all.  “Ask Ashton!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Michael calls back cheerily, stepping out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the sanctuary of the apartment complex for the cold of a Minnesota winter sucks, especially since his car has cooled down almost all the way again, but Ashton’s house isn’t too far away.  Michael is the outlier, living in a suburb while the others stayed closer to the heart of St. Paul.  He likes being close enough to the cities to easily commute for work and have access to all of the events happening, but it’s nice to not have to fight traffic for every little thing, even if the roads outside his house aren’t always plowed as nicely as the ones outside Ashton’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traverses the familiar streets until he finally pulls into Ashton’s driveway with just enough room behind Ashton’s car that he’s not blocking the sidewalk.  Ashton has some Christmas lights up, just a string of simple blue ones following his roofline.  Michael sits in his car and watches them blink on and off, giving the impression of the stars they can’t see from light pollution, or of gently falling snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton appears in his kitchen window, reaching into the cupboard next to it, surrounded by warm light.  He glances out and spots Michael’s car, face splitting into a smile and giving him a wave.  Michael has been in this position a million times before, but he wonders what it would be like if Ashton was calling him into their house after a long day, without having to leave at the end of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been spotted now.  Michael has no choice but to get out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ashton calls from the kitchen when he lets himself in.  “Make yourself at home!  Dinner’s almost ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael likes Ashton’s house.  It’s small, but in a way that mostly feels cozy rather than cramped.  The outside is white but the door is a light red, verging on pink, and each of the rooms inside is painted a different color, something which Ashton always says he’s going to change but has never gotten around to doing.  Michael hangs up his coat on one of the many hooks by the entrance, then toes off his shoes and flexes his fingers, trying to get some warmth back into them.  He runs cold, so winter is a constant struggle to keep his fingers from freezing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps into the living room, painted a pale green with mismatched furniture and warm blankets thrown over every surface.  Michael helped pick out the rug that dominates most of the floor space, and it makes him happy every time he comes over to see it.  Ashton doesn’t have a tree yet, but there’s a space for it cleared in the corner.  The dining room and kitchen are one room right off the living room and painted yellow.  Michael wanders over to the baking pan covered in foil, lifting up the corner to inhale the scent of freshly-cooked pasta, cheese, and sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no premature tasting,” Ashton says.  “If you’re going to be in the kitchen, make yourself useful and set the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say hello before you start ordering me around,” Michael says.  Ashton stops flittering around long enough to pause in front of Michael, hands on hips and smile on his face.  There’s steamed broccoli on the counter that definitely added to the current frizziness of his hair, and he’s wearing an off-white cable-knit sweater with the sleeves pushed up.  Michael hates himself for the way everything about this situation makes his heart flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said hello when you first got here.  You’re the one breaking in to eat my food without a word of greeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ashton,” Michael says, accepting the brief hug Ashton offers.  “You’re welcome for helping eat your food so the leftovers don’t overtake your fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew how to adjust the cooking times on this recipe for smaller portions, I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s a lie.  Ashton enjoys feeding his friends.  Michael has at least one dinner a week at Ashton’s house under the excuse of him making too much food for one person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gets out two plates and the appropriate silverware and sets the table.  He gets out his favorite glass, a novelty </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span> one with art of the celebration of Endor printed on it, and gets the matching Tatooine one for Ashton because he knows it’ll make him roll his eyes.  There’s apple juice and water in the fridge, and by the time Ashton has brought all of the food over Michael is sitting patiently at the table, hands folded neatly in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ashton says once they both have a good helping of baked ziti, broccoli, and garlic bread on their plates, “Luke said you’re in crisis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t laugh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” Ashton says.  Michael shamefully recounts the sticky situation he has brought upon himself, avoiding eye contact the entire time.  Ashton chews slowly once he’s done, taking his time swallowing before he figures out what he wants to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Michael says, for lack of anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you asked Luke and Calum, but neither of them could do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you asked some other people, who also said no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you didn’t ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael had not come up with a reason beyond </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in love with you and that seems like a recipe for disaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t think you could pretend to like me, that’s fine.  I was just curious,” Ashton says, stabbing at his broccoli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely not that,” Michael says.  “I didn’t think you’d want to.  I mean, I already ask you for so much.  I’m eating your pasta right now.  It didn’t seem fair to ask you to do this, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s stupid,” Ashton says.  “I like fancy parties, and spending time with you, and helping you.  If you’re really set against telling them the truth, then I can be your fake boyfriend for the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton smiles, all dimples and sunshine.  Michael wants to bask in Ashton’s smiles forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.  Crisis averted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can’t be that simple, but Ashton’s easy confidence makes it feel like it is.  Michael doesn’t know why he was freaking out about the situation.  If anything, his crush on Ashton will make everything more believable, and Michael can pass himself off as a really good actor if questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night passes like every other dinner they’ve had with the two of them.  They talk about their weeks and about any random topics they choose, then Ashton picks a CD and they do the dishes, Ashton washing and Michael drying.  Ashton convinces him to stay later and watch a movie, and Michael lingers too long afterwards.  When he eventually tears himself away, it’s only after a late-night cup of hot chocolate and multiple uncontrollable yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he goes to bed that night, he steadfastly does not think about how he will be calling Ashton his boyfriend in a few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael doesn’t talk to Ashton about fake dating again until the day before the party.  He’s been forwarding the office emails about it, so Ashton knows the date and time, that this is a suit-worthy event, and what the food options are.  Otherwise, though, their time together has been filled with everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>except</span>
  </em>
  <span> mentions of the party and the con that will go down there.  Michael has been avoiding Luke and Calum due to all of the teasing, so he and Ashton go shopping for Luke and Calum’s presents together, Michael pointing out things that Ashton’s family might like on the way.  Ashton has a list of Christmas movies he wants to watch that they begin steadily working through, and Michael begins a snowball fight one day that Ashton wins.  Thankfully, Ashton agrees to make him cocoa and cuddle him after stuffing snow down the back of his jacket.  Michael’s face gets red enough that Ashton frets he might be coming down with something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>being hopelessly in love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton texts him on Friday asking if he wants to come over early so they can get ready together and talk through their boyfriend story.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend story</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He’s supposed to refer to Ashton as his boyfriend tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shows up at his house as requested, and Ashton greets him with a cup of hot cocoa, freshly made just the way Michael likes it.  Ashton stocks up on cocoa mix as soon as it hits October, making it at any and every opportunity.  On days when multiple people are over, sometimes he’ll make it from scratch, breaking out the cocoa powder, sugar, milk, and chocolate to create the best beverage Michael has ever tasted, sometimes with a secret ingredient Ashton makes him guess.  Michael rarely gets it right, but the praise he gets from Ashton on the days where he does manage to identify the extra flavor makes every loss more than worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton takes his with marshmallows, but Michael prefers whipped cream.  It warms him more than the beverage to see the pile of whip on top, stocked just for Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put up your tree!” Michael calls while Ashton prepares his cup.  There are no presents underneath nor stockings on the wall since Ashton spends Christmas day with his family, but the small fake tree is erected every year to help him get into a festive mood.  Michael steps closer and recognizes most of the ornaments on it, either from previous Christmases or because he was there when they were bought.  Pieces of a tiny drum set hang from a set of branches near the front, each part paid for by a different member of their friend group as a gift after Superbloom Studios opened.  Michael bought the high hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second week of December.  It’s tradition,” Ashton says, shuffling into the room carefully with a mug in each hand.  Michael reaches for his, careful not to spill when he takes it from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saved your ornament,” he says, nodding to the coffee table where a small wooden “M” sits, painted to look like the torso of a snowman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Michael says, setting down the cocoa and picking up the ornament.  It was originally a joke gift, but now every year Ashton ensures that he puts it on the tree.  There’s a nice open branch near the bottom that he takes advantage of, giving himself time to admire the tree once more before finally sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ashton says.  “How did we get together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael takes a sip of his cocoa, burning his tongue just slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have whip on your nose,” Ashton says, just like he does every time.  Michael sighs and swipes a thumb across it, sucking the whipped cream into his mouth so none of it goes to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.  Boyfriend story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend story,” Michael agrees.  “We have to have been together in September, but otherwise I’ve been really vague.  We can make up whatever we want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ashton says, nodding.  “We should probably stick as close to truth as possible, so our meeting story can still be the same, but maybe we started dating mid-summer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lake trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Ashton says.  “Do you remember that night, it was like our second night there, where we just sat at the end of the dock and looked at the stars?  Everyone else was at the bonfire, so it was just us.  Maybe I asked you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael remembers that night clearly.  He had gone down to the dock to get some space, needing a breather after all of the activity of the day and Ashton walking around without a shirt basically since they got there.  Even so, when Ashton eventually joined him it was like a sigh of relief.  He knows more about stars than Michael does, so Michael leaned back and let him point out different constellations and make up stories for unfamiliar ones, trying not to stare at the shadowy profile of Ashton instead of the sky.  The small waves of the lake rose and fell, covering his ankles then dipping lower in a steady rhythm mimicking his heartbeat.  Ashton kept their arms pressed together almost the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had wanted to kiss him, so he pushed him in the lake instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Michael says.  “That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good.  Great!  What else do we need to figure out?  How serious are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, medium?” Michael asks.  “It’s been five months, so nothing too daunting but more than just a casual thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the PDA going to look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Michael says.  Ashton takes a sip of his cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… are we still in the honeymoon phase?  Will we be holding hands a lot?  What’s our game plan if we somehow end up under the mistletoe?  I don’t think anyone can make us kiss without opening themselves up to a workplace harassment suit, but are we going to do a cheek kiss?  Are you okay with me kissing you?  What about--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to slow down,” Michael says.  “Give me some time to think, jeez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ashton says.  “Boundaries are important.  I don’t want to cross any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t.  I’m down for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ashton asks, skeptical.  He sets his cocoa down and moves until he’s right next to Michael on the couch, then slings an arm around his shoulder, tucking him close.  Michael melts into his side easily.  “So something like this would be fine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean what I do with you, Calum, and Luke at every opportunity?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ashton says, adjusting so his hand is now on Michael’s thigh.  It’s more unfamiliar, a different weight in a more intimate spot, but not unwelcome.  Michael suppresses the shiver it sends through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still okay,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ashton says.  After a moment of consideration, he takes Michael’s mug from him and replaces it with his own hand, clasping them together palm to palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I don’t like this,” he says, adjusting so their fingers are threaded together instead, then undoing it and just holding their hands flat against each other.  Michael lines their hands up, fingers following the same lines.  He wonders if Ashton can feel the calluses that form whenever Michael has time to pick up a guitar.  The metal of his rings is warmer than Michael anticipated.  Every moment that they stay frozen like that makes Michael’s heart pound harder, even though they’re simply touching hands, something ordinary and barely worthy of comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands are freezing,” Ashton says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hands make mine look so tiny,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are tiny,” Ashton says.  “I’m trying to figure out how to hold them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this.”  Michael laces their fingers together again gently, one space over from how Ashton had done it.  “Who knew that holding hands would be the thing to trip you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I haven’t had anyone’s hands to hold in a while.  I’m out of practice on this whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>romance</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing alright so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is the easy stuff.  Are you sure you’re down for anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Michael says, heart leaping into his throat at the possibility of what that could mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton hums, then shifts so he’s facing Michael.  His eyes search his face and Michael does his best not to show any of his thoughts, especially how much he wants Ashton to do one particular thing.  He steadfastly keeps his gaze locked on his eyes instead of letting it flicker down to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton leans in slowly, telegraphing his movements, and presses a lingering kiss to his cheek, nose pressing into his cheekbone and breath against his face.  Michael can’t stop his inhale, catching a whiff of Ashton’s favorite cologne, just from the proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still okay,” he manages to say.  Ashton doesn’t lean back, comfortable staying in Michael’s space, probably close enough to hear how loudly his heart is beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I moved a few inches to the left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he thinks that Ashton might do it, just to see how far he can press.  Michael will always meet him challenge for challenge, and he has the perfect excuse for it.  Ashton’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Michael might never have this opportunity again despite fantasizing about it for years.  It would be so easy to now.  He almost turns and presses their lips together himself, but Ashton pulls away right before he finds the courage to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ashton says, picking up his cocoa again.  “We can play it by ear.  We’ll just do what feels natural and appropriate for the situation.  Sound good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nods.  Ashton glances at him over his mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?  You’re in charge here, Michael.  I’m willing to do whatever you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s good,” he says.  “That’s the best way to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton observes him for a moment longer, in that way that makes Michael feel like he’s revealing too much.  Secrets from Ashton are the hardest ones to keep, but he’s had a lot of practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Ashton says.  “If I do something you don’t like, just tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, same to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael picks up his mug again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think our worst date was?” Ashton asks.  Michael snorts into his cocoa, because only Ashton would put that as a high priority part of their boyfriend story, but they spend almost all of the time until they need to get ready coming up with increasingly ridiculous scenarios and arguing over whether either of them would plan that as a date in the first place.  Michael has long since finished his drink by the time Ashton checks the time and says they need to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael doesn't start to feel nervous until he's standing in front of the bathroom mirror, struggling with his tie and feeling ridiculous for it.  The office encourages business casual, so he rarely has to wear one, but apparently because the party is joint with headquarters the dress code is stricter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael was not made for formal wear.  He feels best when he gets to dress down, and he knows that his preferred hairstyle doesn't always align with a clean suit and tie.  For a long time, he didn't even have a suit coat that fit right, but his parents paid for one for his birthday over a year ago with the idea that it'd help him get a better job.  It did eventually work, but he never breaks it out unless he has to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Michael?" Ashton calls from outside.  "Do I need a tie if I wear a red shirt instead of a white one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do whatever you want," Michael responds.  "Just be sure you're not showing all your chest hair.  Can you tie my tie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton pushes the door open.  Michael catches a flash of red out of the corner of his eye before he turns and takes in the full picture.  Ashton looks stunning, and even though Michael expected that it takes his breath away.  His suit fits his shoulders nicely and tapers at the waist, and the red compliments his skin tone well, bold and vivid.  Michael is pleased to see that only the top two buttons are undone, keeping things appropriate, but there's a thin gold chain peaking out just below his collarbones.  He wants to trace it with his finger, then let his hands wander lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," he says.  "You clean up nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My hair is a mess.  I need to put some gel in it before we go," Ashton says, batting Michael's hands away from his tie and taking over.  "Are you nervous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little," Michael admits, tilting his chin up to give Ashton better access.  "This would be a bit nerve-wracking even without the fake boyfriend thing.  I don't think I'm going to know many people there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you'll have me."  He tightens the tie, then cups Michael's cheek.  He leans into it, leaching the comfort provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There," Ashton says.  "I have the most handsome boyfriend tonight.  He was even considerate enough to match his tie to my shirt.  Everyone is going to be jealous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Michael says.  He steps back and hands Ashton the container of hair cream on the counter, watching him rub a bit of it between his fingers then comb through his hair, adjusting the way it's artfully tousled and smoothing the sides until he's satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I have the most handsome boyfriend tonight," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you're just trying to butter me up," Ashton replies, grinning at him.  "I already agreed to this.  The flattery is unnecessary, but not unwelcome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't I just think you're a good looking guy?" Michael asks, trying to keep the tone teasing like he would with Luke or Calum.  "You're a sexy motherfucker, Irwin; I hate to break it to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's rich coming from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have time for this," Michael laughs, pushing him out of the bathroom.  "I can't show up late to my first office winter party just because you won't take my compliment without trying to one-up me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are worse reasons to be late," Ashton protests, planting his feet so Michael has to actually put in an effort, stumbling when Ashton suddenly relents.  He catches Michael with a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move," Michael laughs, savoring how close they're standing, tethered together by Ashton's hands on his elbows.  "We have to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton’s eyes search his face, suspended in the moment like he knows that Michael wants nothing else than to live here forever.  Michael sways forward, magnetic pull too strong, but Ashton steps back in the same moment, moving them out of the bathroom and tugging him towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bundle up,” Ashton says.  “I hear it’s cold outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The venue is simultaneously huge and very difficult to find.  Ashton puts the address in his phone, but he’s a bad navigator and recent snowfall makes the roads slick, complicating the driving process more.  They’re supposed to get more snow tonight, but Michael can find Ashton’s house in any context and situation, like a homing pigeon on the return journey.  It would be his most useless skill if he didn’t end up in the driver’s seat after almost every gig they go to, Ashton always too hyped up and focused on the music to enjoy driving home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nearest place to park is a block away and lands Ashton in a snowbank.  Michael gets out first and offers him a steadying hand, and Ashton beats him to paying the meter.  He links their arms as they walk, breath fogging in front of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful night, sweetheart,” Ashton says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trying out some pet names, seeing what fits, honey.  Darling?  I feel like I shouldn’t be saying babe if we’re both wearing suits in front of your fancy work friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t thought of that,” Michael says, as if he hasn’t bit his tongue against calling Ashton babe before.  He’s not the type of person who can pull off platonic pet names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really flying by the seat of our pants here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, right?” Michael asks.  “No one has a reason to think I’m lying, so they’ll believe us even if we mess up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will,” Ashton says.  “I’m going to be so in love with you they’ll wonder if we’re eloping tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s heart leaps into his throat.  When Ashton puts his mind to something, it happens.  He might really have to watch himself to ensure that he doesn’t fall for their lie, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this it?” Ashton asks under his breath as they arrive at the doors.  A couple in front of them pull them open, the woman in a longer dress and the man wearing a peacoat over his suit.  “Damn, Michael, maybe I should’ve worn a tie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine,” Michael says.  “No one is going to be paying attention to us.  Besides, you never have to see these people again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton hums, holding the door for Michael and following him into the venue entrance.  He lets out a low whistle once he sees what’s inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor looks like it’s marble.  There’s a chandelier, golden light reflecting off of crystalline shards to pepper dots like stars across the space.  Evergreen trees stand in the corner, gold and silver lights hidden within the branches and surrounded by red and blue baubles. If this is the entry, Michael can’t imagine what the actual event space looks like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.  Coat check,” Ashton says, nudging Michael out of his chandelier-induced trace and towards the area where an employee waits to take their coats in exchange for a numbered ticket.  A different employee at the entrance then asks for their names, because apparently this party needs a </span>
  <em>
    <span>guest list</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before they finally enter the main event space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just as stunning as the entry.  There’s a larger chandelier in this one, hanging over rows of tables with red and gold tablecloths.  Each table has a centerpiece, some with evergreen boughs and pine cones, some with ribbon and candles, each one stunning.  Near the front of the room, Michael thinks he can make out an open dance floor and a small stage through the clumps of people in suits and fancy dresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be here,” he says.  “This is a party for people who make six figures.  I do not belong here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you audit a bank for farmers,” Ashton says.  “Don’t normal work parties include ugly sweater contests and too much eggnog?  Why the fuck do farm bankers need suits and chandeliers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no fucking clue,” Michael says, eyes scanning over the people he can see in a desperate attempt to find a familiar face.  Only half of these people are from headquarters, but Michael still only knows the people in his department.  He doesn’t have much contact with people outside of it due to the variety of companies making up their conglomerate, each with a different set of staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael!” someone calls.  It takes a moment to spot Harry coming towards him, which shouldn’t be possible because Harry’s suit has colorful flowers on it.  He’s holding hands with a man Michael recognizes as his husband only because Harry never shuts up about him, making his way through the crowd with a level of enthusiasm that Michael can feel himself automatically mirroring.  Harry’s joy has always been infectious, getting Michael through a few long days since he got hired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton shifts closer and Michael’s adrenaline spikes with the knowledge that the ruse starts now.  Harry is Michael’s favorite coworker: if they trick him, they can probably trick everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello," Harry says once he gets close enough to be heard over the sound of everyone else in the room talking and what seems to be faint classical music in the background.  "You're the first person I've recognized here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same," Michael says.  "I wasn't expecting it to be this crowded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Headquarters is big," Harry says.  "At least we get free food and to see Lou in a suit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's companion rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't even introduced us and already you're objectifying me.  I'm Louis, Harry's husband," he says, sticking out a hand.  Michael takes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael," he says.  "This is Ashton."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael's boyfriend," Ashton adds, taking Louis's hand next and making Michael’s heart stutter.  It rolls off Ashton’s tongue so naturally.  He’ll probably be hearing him say that in his dreams for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry lights up like a Christmas tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashton</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he enthuses.  "It's so good to meet you.  Alexis owes me fifty dollars."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for?" Michael asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we were betting if Ashton was your boyfriend or not.  You never actually told us which one of your friends it is, but I could tell by how you talk about him.  She thought that was too obvious for how cryptic you were being."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You talk about me to your work friends?" Ashton asks.  Michael tries to shrug nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the time," Harry says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to be worried?” Ashton asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Michael says.  “I’ve revealed all of your deepest, darkest secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute,” Harry says.  “You can tell he thinks the world of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even mention Ashton that that much,” he protests.  “Not nearly as much as you talk about Louis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one can top Harry for that,” Louis snorts.  “I swear, no one I meet through him ever needs an introduction, because he’s probably already told them everything they could possibly want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better, I know nothing about you,” Ashton says.  “You can introduce yourself to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t mind if I do,” Louis says cheekily.Ashton easily sweeps him into conversation, listening intently to his stories as a drama teacher and asking the right questions to keep things going.  Michael has heard half of this information from Harry already, but Louis breathes a new life into it.  Michael watches him speak, noticing the way that Harry easily leans into him, how they seamlessly finish each other’s sentences and subconsciously know exactly how they fit together.  Louis gestures and Harry shifts so he won’t get hit, leaning back into his space with a hand on his back within the next second.  Their eyes light up when they glance at each other in between breaths, and Michael feels a pang in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants something like that, someday.  It’s the same thing that he sees with Calum and Luke, or Jack and Alex.  He wants to share those small touches and brief looks with someone else and know that they’re returned fully.  He knows that he sometimes displays his fondness all over his face when he looks at Ashton, but it’s not the same when he has to look away to keep from getting caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he doesn’t have to look away tonight.  He can probably spend as much time as he wants admiring Ashton’s smile and eyes and jawline and </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> without repercussions.  After all, he’s supposed to be in love, and someone should appreciate that one stubborn strand of hair brushing Ashton’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Right, Michael?” Ashton asks, words finally reaching Michael’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says, blinking himself out of his daze.  He feels his cheeks heat up in a blush.  It probably won’t be the last time tonight.  “Sorry, what were we talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was telling Louis about Superbloom Studios,” Ashton says, bumping their shoulders together.  “Mentioned how you helped Matt and I learn how to use the equipment way back when we first bought it, and now there are secret Michael Clifford demos that legally can’t see the light of day without copyright infringement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had much better musicians pass through your doors since,” Michael says.  “Want to reveal who your most recent client was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton mimes zipping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t until they announce the album.  We’re trying to make the Twin Cities a hot spot for Top 40s artists to record, not chase them all away by breaking confidentiality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a song you produced could be on Top 40 radio soon?” Louis asks.  “That’s impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” Ashton sings.  “I’m not in the habit of counting my chickens before they hatch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re just in the habit of being a tease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton quirks an eyebrow.  It makes Michael itch to do something, although he doesn’t know what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he decides to just roll his eyes and cross his arms, pouting a bit.  Ashton slips an arm around his waist and presses a kiss to the side of his head, the first real point of contact since entering the event space, and his stomach somersaults multiple times in a row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Louis look amused, not suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this side of you,” Harry says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What side?” Michael asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The in-love one.  You’re… lighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael opens his mouth, but ultimately doesn’t know what to say to that.  Ashton replies instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the next few minutes talking to Harry and Louis, filling time while other people who seem leagues more comfortable with this event fill the space.  Eventually the clock must tick over to the starting time, because someone steps up to the podium at the front of the room and taps the microphone asking for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that our president?” Michael asks Harry, completely not paying attention to the short opening statement about the “success of the company” and how it’s been a “phenomenal year full of milestones and achievements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry whispers back.  "He'll get up and talk again later, after dinner.  Speaking of, we should find a table."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looks over everyone until he sees someone he recognizes, grabbing Louis's hand to start covertly making their way through the crowd, glancing back at Michael and nodding in the direction he's going.  Michael grabs Ashton, who seems like he was actually trying to listen, and follows them.  As weird as holding his hand earlier had been, weaving through the people standing around with a hand around Ashton’s wrist is comfortable and familiar.  It's nothing that they haven't done before at crowded shows pushing towards the barricade or particularly busy streets, but Michael doesn't have to let go once they reach their destination if he doesn't want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their destination ends up being a trio of tables near the center of the room flooded with people that Michael finally recognizes.  Alexis, Miranda, Dalmar, Imani, and Jason all wave when they arrive, surrounded by who Michael assumes are their own plus-ones.  They slip into seats next to Alexis and her partner, trying to make as little commotion as possible with the president of the company still talking at the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Harry is his favorite coworker, Alexis is arguably the most entertaining.  She gets away with pranks and backtalk that Michael is too worried about job security to ever consider, but her after-work gatherings are always a highlight of the week.  It would be possible that management is keeping her around solely to boost morale if not for her eye for detail that has saved mistakes from appearing in many projects and reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Alexis whispers, leaning across Michael to grab Ashton's attention.  "I'm Alexis.  What's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashton Irwin," Ashton says, giving her a smile.  Alexis swears, dropping her head down to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You owe me money," Harry stage whispers.  She takes a few bills out of her purse without looking and throws them in his general direction.  "Thank you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be included in the next office betting pool," Michael whispers.  "I want to cheat you out of fifty dollars next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not hard," Harry says.  "She always bets to lose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis flips him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The president continues to drone on, and Michael starts bouncing his leg up and down out of boredom until Ashton places a hand on it to stop him.  He mouths an apology, but Ashton simply slips off his puzzle ring, handing it over.  Michael hopes his smile conveys how grateful he is to have something else to fidget with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the president finally stops talking, Michael pays attention to his surroundings just enough to realize that tables are being dismissed to go get food one by one.  It looks like they won't get to join the line for a while, to his great disappointment.  He's getting pretty hungry and the thought of Alexis interrogating Ashton without a distraction makes him nervous.  He hands back the ring and switches to tracing the poinsettia pattern woven into the tablecloth, trying not to fidget more while Alexis introduces Jamie and points out the rest of his coworkers at the other tables to Ashton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Alexis says, leaning on her elbow and propping her head up with her fist, "Michael has told us a few things about you, but how did you meet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At college," Ashton says, draping his arm across the back of Michael's chair as he turns to face Alexis more fully.  "We met at a party once, but we didn't really talk until a mutual friend brought us together.  He's been one of my best friends ever since."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you two have been together a long time," Alexis says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We didn't get together until this summer," Ashton corrects good-naturedly.  "It was a lot of pining before that.  I mean, you've met Michael.  I never stood a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Falling for you was inevitable, sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael blinks at him.  That's not something he ever expected to hear, a little over the top even for their fake romance, and he absolutely does not have a response prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, that's sweet," Alexis says.  "Please tell me you guys are actually a normal couple and not a pile of goop like those two over there.  Believe me, I love love as much as the next person, but if Jamie and I are the only two here who aren't completely and grossly obsessed with each other we're going to move to the straight coworkers’ table."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Harry says, breaking his conversation with Louis to flip her off.  Alexis returns it without even glancing at him, an ingrained part of their banter by now.  It’s surprising that they haven't gotten reprimanded for it in the office yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we were as bad as them, you wouldn't have lost fifty dollars just now, don't you think?" Michael asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a point," Jamie says.  "Besides, everyone is entitled to a honeymoon period."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes Alexis's hand on the table and squeezes.  Alexis rolls her eyes but squeezes back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton asks them how long they've been together, then effectively keeps the focus on everyone else at the table instead of them.  One of his many skills is making everyone in the room feel like they are the most important person, and Michael is glad that he doesn't have to try to deflect or make up stories right now.  Maybe it'll be easier later.  Ashton already has everyone he's met wrapped around his finger and hanging off his every word, drawn by the magnetic energy he carries that made Michael first talk to him at that college party all those years ago, but some part of Michael still feels like everyone is going to see through their facade.  He knows that theoretically no one cares, but the confirmation of the betting pool makes him jittery.  It shouldn't be a big deal, but now he hasn't just lied about having a boyfriend, he's lied about the boyfriend being </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ashton</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and somehow that's worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he can't let Ashton pull all of the weight.  He needs to start selling this, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he initiate some sort of PDA?  It's not like he can naturally grab one of Ashton's hands, because he's still leaning on Michael's chair, and anything else feels out of place.  Besides, they said that they'd do what feels natural, and none of this is natural to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's overthinking this.  He should just pay attention and try to enjoy the night, but that seems like an impossible task with Ashton and Alexis boxing him in on either side.  One of them is significantly more distracting than the other, but Michael finds himself wishing that they could just be alone, enjoying one of Ashton's home-cooked meals and the next Christmas movie on his list.  Whatever catered dinner they have here isn't going to compare to the way any food tastes when Michael knows that Ashton is the one who made it for him while they enjoy it at his dining room table, and as much as he feels lucky to get on so well with his coworkers, he can do without their company if he has Ashton with him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike,” Ashton says, nudging him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to get food,” Ashton says, standing.  Michael looks around the table and sees that everyone else is already making their way over to the buffet line.  Ashton waits for him and sets a slow pace on their way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really spacey tonight.  You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Michael says.  “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton gives him an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously,” Michael says.  “I’m just overthinking.  I’ll be much more enjoyable once we eat and I relax a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Ashton asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really playing up the doting boyfriend thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no,” Ashton says, pausing.  He looks around, then lowers his voice.  “I’d ask that even if we weren’t boyfriends right now.  You’re important to me, Michael.  If I can do something for you, I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Michael says.  “It’s not a big deal, though.  Like I said, once we’re eating and I have other things to focus on it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”  Ashton nods once, then takes Michael’s hand.  It feels more natural now than it was earlier, smile breaking out unbidden on his face as he squeezes back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Ashton says.  “Food time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buffet is full of delicious options, with pit ham, chicken, pasta, potatoes, roasted vegetables, fruit, hummus, different breads with various spreads, and a cheese platter.  Michael and Ashton collaborate to get a little bit of everything, something Ashton probably is only doing to make Michael happy given how closely he guards his food whenever they eat out.  If that’s the intention, it works.  Michael wants to taste everything, and he can only do that with two plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft instrumental music makes a return for dinner, gentle conversation starting up at the table once they sit and a staff member brings water around.  Michael samples each dish on Ashton’s plate, letting Ashton take what he wants from his, finally settling enough to keep up his typical banter with Alexis, Harry, and their partners.  He talks a bit with the other table, settling another bet between Imani and Dalmar and watches Imani collect twenty dollars for having the closest answer to when Michael and Ashton started dating.  Her absolutely gleeful expression makes Michael snort, erasing some of the discomfort of the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staff members for the event space come around with options for dessert, and Michael is once again delighted when Ashton chooses something different from him, an apple crumble while Michael gets a slice of cake.  Ashton pushes the plate towards him when it arrives, encouraging him to take a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he says, taking a forkful.  The sweet tang of the fruit doesn’t compare to the sweetness in Ashton’s expression.  Michael gets distracted by the pleased noise he makes at his own first bite and the way he licks his spoon after the last one, watching entranced until someone taps a microphone at the front, cutting the background music off abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we get the party portion of the evening started, I want to make a few more quick announcements,” the president of the company says.  He continues to prattle about numbers and figures that Michael can’t follow without them written out in front of him, but he understands as well as everyone else what “winter bonus” and the amount that come after it means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to use that on my Christmas present?” Ashton whispers, leaning close to speak into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Michael says, elbowing him.  “Maybe I’ll use it to get away from Luke and Cal for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lake trip part two, this time just me and you?” Ashton asks.  Michael doesn’t let himself consider what it would be like to exist at that same cabin from the summer alone with Ashton, with no other people or endless summer fun to distract him.  The central heating is awful, so they’d probably spend a lot of time by the fireplace, possibly getting cozy under a blanket.  They’d be able to go skating on the lake near shore, maybe after a late brunch.  Ashton might sleep in for once in his life.  Michael would love to be sleeping in the same bed instead of confined to one of the other rooms, cold and alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not considering it.  Instead he smiles, shakes his head, and gently pushes Ashton away, trying to refocus on what the president is saying rather than the man next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The raffle will take place at the end of the night, so be sure to stick around if you want a chance at any of the gift baskets or certificates.  We have a beautiful backdrop for photographs in the back corner if you’d like a memory from the night, and leftovers from the buffet are now open.  We’re lucky enough to be joined by one of Minneapolis’s fantastic live bands for the dancing portion of the evening, so please enjoy yourselves!  Take time to celebrate, enjoy each other’s company, and make the most of this beautiful night.  Here’s to many more like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael applauds politely along with everyone else, sipping his water while he watches the band set up.  Based on the instrumentation, he has absolutely no idea what genre of music they’ll be playing.  The only thing that makes sense is the piano and vocalist, but there are also two electric guitars, a drummer, an upright bass, a cellist, a saxophone, and a trumpet.  The singer introduces them as Eds and the Airplanes, then they launch into something between 1940’s big band and modern bubblegum pop.  Somehow, everyone in the room seems to be in favor of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know these guys,” Ashton says.  “They recorded with us in October.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you can tell us that but you can’t say who else records with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tagged us on Instagram,” Ashton says.  “They don’t care if anyone knows what they’re up to.  Besides, their manager loves me.  It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must not love you that much if you’ve never told me about the band.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton shrugs, but before he can elaborate Harry is there, tapping them both excitedly on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go dance!” he says.  “Lou can teach you how to swing dance if you want.  I think you can cha-cha to this song.”  He does a quick few steps in place on beat, then smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> cha-cha to it,” Louis says, appearing over Harry’s shoulder, “but that doesn’t mean that you should.  Swing is the way to go here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve taken ballroom dancing classes,” Harry says, pleased.  “Come on!  Alexis said she’d only get up and dance if you two do, and if Alexis does it the rest of the department will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael will take every opportunity to push Alexis out of her comfort zone, so he gets up and pulls Ashton with him.  There are a few other people doing some semblance of dancing on the outskirts of the dance floor space, mostly older couples, but as soon as Louis and Harry step onto it everything livens up, Louis twirling Harry around and then both of them move around the floor for a few seconds before Louis breaks their hold and rounds on the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, pair up!  One of you has to be the lead, aka me, and the other gets to be the follow, aka Harry.  Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll lead.  Good rhythm,” Ashton says, intently watching Louis and trying to mimic his position. He takes Michael’s hand and puts a tentative hand on his waist.  Michael does his best to focus and follow the intense three minute crash course that follows without stepping on Ashton’s toes.  Ashton catches on right away, and Michael finds it easy to follow him once he gets the basic step down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think you’ve got it?” Louis asks when the next song starts, something around the same tempo and equally as peppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah,” Ashton says.  He starts the basic step, then twirls Michael and get him to move his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re enjoying this too much,” Michael says.  He’s led in another spin, Ashton switching hands and Michael trying to remember which one he needs to grab to set them back to rights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No such thing,” Ashton replies.  “I get to listen to music, be close to you, get the heart rate up a bit… what’s not to enjoy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are other ways to achieve all of that,” Michael says.  Ashton wiggles his eyebrows, and Michael laughs and stumbles over the next few steps.  They wait a few bars, then start again in rhythm, four steps with and around each other, Ashton tugging Michael across his body in circles, spinning him out only to pull him back in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go ballroom dancing,” Ashton says.  “This is fun.  Harry and Louis might have the right idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting dancing tonight,” Michael says, “but I do think we’re the best-looking couple on this dancefloor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to try a lift? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dirty Dancing </span>
  </em>
  <span>style?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael laughs so hard at the image that they have to pause in their dance, and by the time he recovers the song has ended and transitioned into something slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Michael says, leading Ashton back to the edge where the rest of his coworkers have congregated.  They pass Harry and Louis on the way, both of them locked in a different style of dance to match the new tempo.  Harry winks at him when they catch eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell us he could dance,” Alexis says to Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a man of many talents,” Ashton says.  “Michael can’t be expected to remember all of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s humble, too,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashton Irwin, I thought that was you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael turns to find an unfamiliar woman approaching.  Her hair is dyed with blues, greens, and yellows, a mixture that's both artistic and striking, especially when paired with the tight black dress she's wearing.  She's pretty, with dark lipstick and a gold necklace drawing attention to her bust.  If Michael didn't have the most beautiful person in the room next to him, he probably would give her a double take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashley!" Ashton says, immediately sweeping her into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can’t say I expected to see you here," she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me neither!  I didn't realize your band would be playing tonight," he says.  "Guys, this is my friend Ashley.  She manages Eds and the Airplanes.  We met when she booked our studio a couple months ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Met, went on two dates, became friends instead, you know how it goes," Ashley says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael's heart plummets, then completely stops when he sees the panicked expression on Ashton's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dates?" Alexis asks carefully.  "When was this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Summer," Ashton says quickly.  Ashley frowns.  "Back in the summer.  June, I think.  Before I started dating Michael, obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dating Michael?" Ashley asks.  "When the fuck did that happen, because it sure wasn't while my band was recording."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh holy shit.  Their entire story is going to get blown apart because Ashton went on some dates with this incredibly attractive, music-smart woman, dates that Michael had no idea about despite theoretically being one of Ashton's best friends.  They've seen each other consistently each week since college.  When did Ashton have time to sneak around on dates?  More importantly, why would he keep this from Michael?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton is floundering for an explanation.  Michael can't hear any of his attempts over the ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to--I have to use the bathroom," he says.  He's leaving before anyone has a chance to try to stop him, weaving in between the tables as fast as he can without breaking out into a full-on sprint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is going to know that he lied.  Even if Ashton manages to charm his way through a salvageable story, why would anyone believe that Ashton would go for someone like him if Ashley is right there?  If they didn't work out, why would he and Ashton be able to make it a full five months?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes open the bathroom door, thankful that all of the stalls look empty.  It's the type of fancy bathroom with a small armchair in the corner, and he sinks into it, cradling his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.  What if everyone thinks Ashton is a cheater?  What other reason would his coworkers have for Ashton's panic and the way Michael ran away?  Why else wouldn't Michael know who Ashley is, if her relationship with Ashton was completely innocent?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why didn't Ashton tell him about her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens again and Michael jumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael?" Harry asks, eyebrows drawn together in concern.  "What's wrong?  I saw you leave the dance floor pretty quickly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair then rubbing at his face, hoping desperately that Harry isn't going to laugh at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat's out of the bag, anyway.  There isn't any way for them to recover from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashton's not my boyfriend," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shuffles closer and crouches down by Michael's chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not?" he asks slowly.  Michael shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a boyfriend.  I never have.  I just didn't want to correct you guys when you all thought I did.  I don't know, I guess it was nice to pretend for a bit, but everyone was so eager to meet him here, so I asked Ashton to fake it with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a woman here he went on some dates with.  I didn't know about them, but they didn't meet until October, and I think she just accidentally busted the whole thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hums again.  He’s frowning, mouth turned down in a way that makes Michael scared that he just lost his best work friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.  I shouldn’t have lied.  This is probably just karma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Harry says.  He stands, then leans against the arm of Michael’s chair, putting an arm around his shoulders.  “If it makes you feel better, you had me fooled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael laughs mirthlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’ve been in love with him for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Michael,” he says, squeezing him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” he says, popping the last consonant.  “Haven’t had time to get a real boyfriend when I’m hung up on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Harry says.  There’s nothing else to say.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the worst thing is,” he starts, words falling unbidden now that he’s let himself speak, “now that I met her it’s like, how could I compare?  I mean, she’s beautiful, and her hair is so gorgeous and fun and mine’s been dull and blonde for so long because otherwise it’ll fall out, and she obviously knows a lot about music while I’ve barely picked up my guitar in the past few weeks and just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and stands, shrugging off Harry’s hands and heading towards the sinks.  His hair is a bit messy, resistant to his efforts to comb through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing anyone can do,” he says.  “I can’t hide in the bathroom all night.  Do you think Alexis and the others are going to hate me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Harry says.  “They might think it’s weird for a little bit, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael focuses on his hair again, trying to stop the subtle shake in his hands.  He and Ashton can just leave early, photo-ops and the raffle be damned.  Michael can work around awkwardness, but if that’s all that this night is going to turn into he’d rather be back home playing video games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens again.  Michael tenses, only to see in the mirror that it’s not some stranger or his boss, but Ashton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ashton says.  He looks at Harry and nods, then turns back to Michael.  “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” he says, messing with the knobs on the sink.  “What’s happening out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton glances at Harry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you two need a minute?” he asks.  Ashton nods, but Harry waits until Michael does too before he leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, had to tell Ashley about what’s going on, but I don’t think anyone else knows.  Everything is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Michael asks, turning finally.  “How did you talk your way out of that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton shrugs.  “I’m good with words.  Ashley caught on pretty quickly, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you really date her?" he asks before he can stop himself.  Ashton sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We went on a few dates, yes.  Two of them.  Well, more like one and a half before we decided we were better suited as friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Michael says.  "Why?  She seems nice and fun.  She obviously likes music, and she's pretty.  You'd think you two would be a good match."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we aren't," Ashton says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Michael says.  Ashton nods once.  It feels weird and tense, an unusual dynamic for them that Michael doesn't know how to fix.  "Sorry, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be," Ashton says.  "I never should have started it.  It's a good thing it ended where it did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton sighs, coming over by the sinks to lean against the counter.  The bathroom isn't that large, but Michael hadn't realized how far away he felt before he had him within arm's reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... was just using her, I think.  I was hung up on someone else and thought that if I dated her, I'd be able to get over it.  That wasn't fair to either of us.  She caught on and said we should be friends instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael's breath catches in his throat.  Ashton has been doing his own pining, going so far as to try to date other people to get over this mystery person, and he's been doing all of it without Michael's knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" he asks, hoping that it doesn't sound hurt.  "I didn't even know you liked anyone.  I could've tried to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton takes a breath, tracing the marble pattern on the countertop with his finger for a long moment, close to where Michael is resting his own fingers.  He wants to reach out and tie their hands together, but Ashton looks up at him before he can.  There's something heavy in his gaze that makes Michael feel like whatever he says next could break him if neither of them are careful.  Still, he leans closer, trying to let Ashton know that he's listening.  He's always listening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The person I was hung up on... or, well, am still hung up on, I suppose, he--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens again and both of them spring back, breaking their bubble like they're school kids caught skipping class to make out in the bathroom.  Michael's cheeks flame, but the man who enters doesn't spare them a glance, headed straight to a stall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should rejoin the party," Ashton says.  Michael can't stop the disappointment that fills him, despite knowing that Ashton is right.  Besides, public restrooms aren't exactly the most pleasant hangout, not even one fancy enough for an armchair in the corner and little vials of lotion by the sinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he says.  "Everything's good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything's good," Ashton replies.  Michael nods and squares his shoulders, following Ashton out of the bathroom and back into the bustle of the party.  The band is still playing at the front, but Michael drags his feet, pausing and tugging Ashton with him towards the beverages to get another drink of water.  Ashley intercepts them on the way over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael? Hey," she says.  "I'm sorry about what happened back there.  I obviously had no clue what you two were doing and I didn't mean to throw a wrench in things.  I think we covered it pretty well, though.  You're secret's still safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winks, charm oozing out of her in a way that partially reminds him of Ashton.  Once again, he wonders why they didn't work out.  Whoever Ashton likes must be pretty special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes the thought away.  There's no use getting upset over it when he still has to put on a show of being happy for the rest of the night.  He has to at least be able to fake it, and that means distracting himself until he can get home and wallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," he says.  "You didn’t know.  It's not like you could’ve guessed what was happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashley laughs.  "You're right about that.  Still, I support it.  You two make a good pair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael glances at Ashton, who looks like he's either trying to psychically communicate with Ashley or gut her.  Michael clears his throat, trying not to wonder who Ashton wishes he were a pair with, instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I need to get back to the band in case they need me.  I'm sure I'll see you both sometime later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, later," Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you, Ash," Ashton adds.  Ashley smiles and gives them both a small wave with her fingers as she turns.  Michael watches her walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he says eventually.  “I want some water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band transitions to another slower song, something jazzy featuring the piano and upright bass.  Ashton puts a hand near the base of Michael’s spine as they walk, finally getting little plastic cups of water and wandering to an empty space to sip it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t how I expected the evening to go,” Ashton says.  Michael snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not you,” Ashton says.  “But I do think we need to raise your spirits a bit.  It’s your holiday work party!  You’re with friends, enjoying live music and getting to dress up.  Come dance with me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think very highly of your dancing skills,” Michael says.  “Don’t let it go to your head.  You’re no Fred Astaire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m impressed you know who that is,” Ashton says, downing the rest of his water and throwing it in a nearby trash bin.  Michael makes an affronted noise that goes ignored.  “Regardless of you insulting my dancing, it was making you smile earlier.  Come on.  You can’t let one false alarm ruin your night.  Dance a few songs with me, then we can take ridiculous pictures with their winter backdrop and wait for the raffle before heading back out into the snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to step on my toes,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t,” Ashton pleads.  “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton peers at him earnestly, eyes soft.  He starts to smile, knowing that Michael is going to cave against his best attempts, and when he takes Michael's hand and starts to walk towards the dance floor, Michael unsticks his feet and follows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky I like you," Michael says.  He tries to sound begrudging, but it probably doesn't work.  Ashton can read him too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," Ashton says.  He stops abruptly, making Michael run into him, and turns.  "Seriously.  I'm lucky to have you in any way you let me.  You're so wonderful, and I'm grateful that I can call you one of my best friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton brings their hands up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of Michael's palm, watching his reaction through his lashes.  Something indescribable lodges itself in Michael's throat.  For a moment, he wonders if he can tell Ashton all of the ways he wants him without messing everything up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Ashton says, breaking the moment.  "Let's dance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another slow jazzy song is playing when they make their way to the floor, and they join other couples in an embrace.  Ashton keeps their hands together but slides a gentle hand around his waist to his lower back, resting heavily there and pulling them closer together.  Michael finds a spot for his hand on Ashton's shoulder, but with how close they're standing it's more like a hug than anything else.  Ashton starts them in a gentle sway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Ashton murmurs, close enough that Michael feels his breath puff against his cheek.  It reminds him of the moment after Ashton kissed his cheek on his couch this afternoon, when Michael thought he might try to kiss him on the lips next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry and Louis are making out in the corner.  It's very unfitting for a work function."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" he asks.  Ashton turns them so he can see, and sure enough his eyes find Harry's floral suit near the edge of the room, the man himself locking lips with his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh," he says.  "I hope our manager sees them and says something about it.  You'd think after being married for a few years they'd have calmed down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's kind of cute," Ashton says.  "It's nice that they're still that in love with each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess," Michael says.  "I don't know.  I don't think I'd want to be that gushy with someone, you know?  I don't need to always be touching or making out to know that we like each other, hopefully.  I don't know if I'd enjoy that, especially somewhere as public as this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you enjoy, then?" Ashton asks.  Michael shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What we're doing here, I think.  It's nice, but not suffocating.  We're enjoying each other's company and all, but what would be the point of even going out if we were going to be hanging off each other the entire time?  We could just do that at home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd be a bit more cuddly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael will be the first to admit that he loves a lot of physical contact, and back in college he probably would have said he wanted it all the time.  He would love to show off his partner and relationship as much as possible.  Now, though, it's a bit different.  Ashton doesn't hang off people as much as the rest of them do, but that's okay.  Michael has learned to read him over the years, and there's something to be said about subtle glances and soft words kept between just the two of them, tucked close to Michael's heart, things Michael has stopped mentioning in his lovesick laments to Calum and Luke.  Some things are made more special when they're only shared between two people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In private, yes.  Of course I'd want to be as close as possible to you.  But I don't really want everyone else seeing that, I guess.  I want some things to be just for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand.  I like that better, too."  Ashton clears his throat.  "Theoretically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Theoretically," Michael says, thankful that his face is partially hidden from the angle that they're dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's the type of relationship he would want with Ashton.  It's been too long since he thought about what he would want in a relationship with anyone else.  It could be different, but it certainly wouldn't be better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you get that," Ashton says suddenly.  "I know we're pretending now because you didn't want to tell your coworkers that you don't have anyone, but I hope you find someone soon.  I want you to be happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too," Michael says.  It’s not a lie, even if it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.  He's not going to get a happy relationship until he gets over Ashton, and he's already spent so many years liking him that he doesn't know how to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton hums.  Michael thinks he might understand, given his own secret pining that he's been doing.  He wants to ask again why Ashton didn't tell him.  He doesn't know if he's ready for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ends, transitioning to another upbeat number that has younger people jumping and older people shuffling along together.  Ashton suddenly swings Michael out in another twirl, and then they're back to swing dancing, two steps and a ball-change keeping them on beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Warn a guy next time," he says when he comes back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spin incoming," Ashton says, sending him right back into another twirl.  Michael laughs through it, and Ashton's responding smile is the best thing Michael has seen all night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael ends up dancing with Ashton for the rest of the night, losing track of fast songs and slow ones with intermittent breaks to bother his friends and catch a breath until the band announces that it'll be their last one of the evening.  It feels strange that Michael has spent so much time stressing over this night only for it to be nearly over.  When the song finishes, Ashton dips him like they’re in a movie.  Looking at him framed by the overhead lights, Michael can almost believe he has a halo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way back to the table they started at for the raffle, Michael sitting and Ashton making a detour to get water.  Everyone in attendance got their name put in as part of the RVSP, but Michael doesn't even know half of the prizes.  In reality, he's ready to stare at Ashton and trace individual strands of hair through his curls with his eyes rather than listen, memorizing every detail he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Alexis says when he sits down.  "You looked like you were having a good time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was," he says.  "Dancing is more fun than I thought, but don't tell Harry I said that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know,” Harry says.  “You and Ashton should join us when we go dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gives him his most sarcastic smile.  Alexis studies his face, eyes looking for any signs of deceit in a way that makes him sit up straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he treat you well?" she asks.  "Things were really weird once that Ashley girl showed up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He does," he says.  "I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexis continues her scrutiny, but she must be satisfied with her findings, because she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good," she says.  "I like him, but I like you more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about me?" Harry asks.  Alexis flips him off, and things at the table are back to normal by the time Ashton returns with two cups of water, one that he hands to Michael.  The president taps the microphone again before Michael can properly thank him, so he elects for squeezing his hand and hopes it suffices.  From Ashton's smile, it does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few raffles are for various baskets following themes like movies, a taste of Italy, and art.  Michael zones out as people he doesn't recognize get their names called (and sometimes butchered), thoughts wandering to his expectations of the night and what actually happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Ashton never got their picture taken with the backdrop.  It's not the end of the world, but Michael wishes they had thought to do that.  It may be fake, but it'd be the only couple's photo of them that Michael may get, and he'd like to remember some things about the night, like the feeling of dancing in Ashton’s arms and how radiant he looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all of the fuss about PDA and mistletoe, they didn't have to contend with any of that, either.  Michael's not sure if he's relieved or disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ashton Irwin!" the president calls.  Michael startles as the rest of their table erupts in cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Ashton says, standing.  “I didn’t know I was included in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go get your prize,” Harry says, shooing him forward.  Michael watches him make his way to the front and come back with a basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can probably have half of this,” Ashton whispers to him, showing the basket.  There are two mugs in it, but there’s also a lot of coffee, and Ashton doesn’t care about how fancy his caffeine is.  He takes it black the majority of the time and uses it more as a tool to wake up than an enjoyable beverage.  They ignore the rest of the raffles in favor of pawing through the basket, taking out items to pass around the table when the others ask about them.  There’s some fancy hot cocoa mix that makes Ashton’s eyes light up, but the majority of it is coffee that Michael has to resist the urge to open up and smell.  Knowing him, he’d make a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael is so focused on the coffee that he barely registers the end of the party, the president’s words going in one ear and out the other until everyone starts standing and shuffling towards the door around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Alexis says.  “You can’t leave until we take a picture.  Dalmar wants one of the whole department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want one of us,” Harry says.  They wait a minute to let some of the crowd clear out, then Michael is swept up in the tide heading towards the photo backdrop.  There’s cotton on the ground to give the impression of snow, and one side has pine trees decked in gold and a starry landscape behind while the other has silver accents and a sparkly wire reindeer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very thoughtful of them to coordinate a gold </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a silver option, I assume so everyone can choose the backdrop that best matches their outfit,” Ashton says, voice low.  Michael snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton joins the other plus-ones off to the side while Michael is corralled into a department picture, sandwiched between Alexis and Imani.  Once Dalmar promises to email it out, Harry makes him stay for a picture with him and Alexis, then another one that includes their dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want one with just you two?” Harry asks him after.  Michael glances at Ashton, then nods, handing his phone over.  He hasn’t checked it all night, and there are a few messages from both Calum and Luke that he’ll probably ignore until morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton puts an arm around his waist for probably the last time tonight and decides to use the privilege for evil, jabbing him in the side and making him squirm and involuntarily laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t,” Ashton responds cheekily.  Michael turns back to where Harry already has the camera up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say cheese,” he says.  Michael smiles.  Harry gets a few shots in before Ashton presses a kiss to his cheek.  Michael hopes he doesn’t look too startled before he starts smiling again, letting himself relish in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any good ones?” Ashton asks once he pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so,” Harry says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashton,” Ashley calls, appearing in the crowd and waving him over.  He glances back at Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One moment,” he says, then heads towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Harry says casually, handing over Michael’s phone.  “There’s really nothing going on with you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael lets his gaze land on Ashton, locked in what looks to be a serious conversation with Ashley.  She gestures and he makes a face that she returns, but he can’t tell what they’re discussing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not on his end.  He has someone else he’s after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who isn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael shrugs.  “He didn’t say.  There’s no way, though.  I think I’ve used up all my luck for the night.  Karma says nothing else good can happen now that the lie worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Christmastime, Michael,” Harry says.  “Maybe you’ll get a miracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton hugs Ashley.  She says something into his ear and he nods.  Michael sighs and forces himself to turn back to Harry, who is still looking at him with his head tilted like a puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He cares about you a lot; it's been obvious to all of us here tonight.  Don't discount that just because you're scared.  Maybe it's time to tell him," Harry says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've been doing this for years," Michael reminds him.  "It's never time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Ashton says, reappearing.  "Ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Michael says.  "See you later, Harry.  Tell Alexis I say goodbye, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, Michael.  Remember, Christmas miracles!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gives him a tight smile and starts towards the coat check.  They killed enough time with the pictures that they don't have to wait in line too long before they're bundled up and ready to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did Harry mean about Christmas miracles?" Ashton asks, putting on his gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Michael says.  "He's just being optimistic.  What did Ashley want to say to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know," Ashton says.  "Just that it was good to see each other and finally meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Meet me?" Michael asks.  "She didn't even talk to me.  Why would she want to meet me, anyway?  I'm just an auditor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything.  Besides, I've probably talked about you a lot.  Come on.  Time to brave the cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael frowns at the abrupt change, but Ashton is already heading towards the entrance, so he scrambles to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gust of wind greets then outside, thick snow swirling in the air around them.  Michael braces himself against it, huddling down in his coat and shoving his hands in his pockets.  Ashton leans close, flexing his fingers where he's gripping the handle of the basket, and they shuffle down the sidewalk as one.  Once Michael gets to the car, he immediately turns on the defroster and heat, hating the first few minutes of cold air until the car warms up properly.  Ashton grabs the scraper from the back before Michael can, brushing snow off the front windshield and scraping away the frost that had gathered in the time they were at the party.  When he gets to the driver-side window, he makes funny faces at Michael while clearing it off.  It warms him more than the heater does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Michael says once he's done.  "I hate scraping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Ashton says, brushing snow off of his coat where it had gathered on his shoulders.  "Hey, I got a gift card in my basket.  Let's swing by before you drop me off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a little late for coffee," Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This place is open until midnight, and they have great hot chocolate.  Come on.  You got me a free meal tonight, so let me give you a free late-night cocoa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Michael says, as if he wasn't going to cave as soon as Ashton suggested it, as if he himself wouldn't mind prolonging their time together if it's just the two of them.  "Put the address in.  The roads aren't that bad yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-/-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coffee shop is a small place on a corner, one of the only shops still lit up at 9:30 at night.  Snow has gathered on the window ledges and the corners are blocked by frost, but warm light and swashes of browns and yellows still spill out, giving the entire building an inviting atmosphere.  Ashton holds the door for him on the way in, the bell above the door tinkling a greeting with the welcome rush of heated air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside is just as cozy as Michael's first impressions suggested.  A few mismatched tables are scattered around the room with wooden chairs tucked against them, but it's the armchairs near the back that make him smile, big padded things arranged around a crackling fireplace that would probably swallow him if he sat down in them.  A bookshelf sits off to the side, old paperbacks and worn hardcovers nestled amongst other trinkets on warped wooden shelves, sinking under the weight of the years.  A Christmas tree stands in the corner, what looks like homemade ornaments adoring it and a few boxes in shiny wrapping paper underneath.  Calm Christmas music plays faintly over the speakers, and a barista calls out from where she is wiping down a table that she'll be with them in a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been here before," Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you lived with me instead of out in a suburb, you would've by now," Ashton says, brushing snow off of Michael’s shoulder.  "It's one of my favorite places to go once winter hits.  I don't care for coffee, but I love everything else about the place.  It's a great source of inspiration and relaxation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is," Michael says fondly.  "Every place is a source of inspiration for you.  You probably found inspiration at my work party."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe that was more about the company than the location," Ashton says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess there were a lot of interesting people there, like Ashley.  You can probably get some material from Harry and Louis, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton stares at him for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you being deliberately obtuse as a way to let me down?  Or do you really not know yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, what can I get you?" the barista asks.  Michael is getting really sick of people interrupting Ashton when he's about to tell him something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton orders two small hot chocolates, one with whip and one without, then leads Michael to a table in the back corner.  It's an odd choice when they have the entire shop to themselves, but Michael doesn't fight it.  He's too distracted by the tantalizing smell of the hot cocoa and the mountain of whip on top of it, so much so that he burns his tongue on the first sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful," Ashton laughs.  He reaches forward and swipes the whip right off Michael's nose, popping it into his mouth.  Michael's brain shuts down and takes its sweet time restarting, staring at Ashton gently blow on his own cocoa and take a much more cautious sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Ashton says.  "I had an alternative motive for getting you to come here tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this payback for making you come to the party with me?  Are you going to ask me for a favor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a favor," Ashton says.  "Well, I suppose you could come to the studio's New Years Eve party with me, if you wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was already planning on going," Michael says.  I've been there every year since you opened.  I wasn't going to miss it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, this is what I was talking about with you being deliberately obtuse," Ashton says.  "Do you want to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  As my date?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell everyone you have a secret boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton sighs and cradles his head in his hands.  “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say what?” Michael implores.  “Is it too much for you to stop being so cryptic and just tell me what you want me to understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael, I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you.  Romantically.  I have for a long time.  I want to know if you’ll go on a date with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Michael asks.  Ashton’s face crumples.  “No, not like--how long?  Because I’ve been in love with you since college!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ashton blinks.  “I thought… I mean, I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and there were moments, but I didn’t realize it had been that long for you.”  He smiles, letting it grow on his face until it’s overwhelming.  Michael mirrors it.  “Holy shit.  This is great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Michael.  Of course I do.  I knew I eventually would as soon as I met you, I just put it off for as long as I could.  You’re magnetic.  It was inevitable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael doesn’t know what to do with the joy bubbling up in him, threatening to overflow like a volcano with all of the heat of one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Michael Clifford, want to be my date to the Superbloom New Year’s party?  And my boyfriend?  My real one, in case that somehow wasn’t clear by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!  Please, yes, I would love to,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Ashton says.  “But I do have one more confession to make.  I still haven’t told you why I wanted to come here right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look up,” Ashton says, pointing above their heads.  Michael follows his directions and is met with a small sprig of green leaves with tiny white flowers hanging from the ceiling.  “We never did get a mistletoe kiss, which was extremely disappointing to me.  Will you indulge me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael turns back to him, seeing hope shining in his eyes, and nods a little too eagerly if the way Ashton giggles at him is any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Ashton says, standing.  “Come on.  I’m not about to make you lean over the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes Michael’s hands, tugging him to standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m weirdly nervous,” Michael confesses once they’re face to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Ashton says, taking a step forward.  “If it’s bad, we’ll just try again.  I have the feeling I’ll be kissing you a lot in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Michael breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Ashton asks, eyes flicking down to Michael’s lips and then back up.  Instead of answering, Michael leans in, Ashton meeting him halfway in the best kiss Michael has ever had.  In the grand scheme of things, it’s utterly unremarkable, but to Michael it’s everything: the feeling of his cold hands enveloped by Ashton’s, the calm atmosphere of the coffee shop they’re in, the taste of hot chocolate still on Ashton’s lips, and the satisfaction of finally, after years, knowing what this sensation is like all melts together to form something that feels like complete and utter happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton drops their hands so he can cup Michael’s jaw and kisses him again, and then again, and then they stand there smiling at each other until Michael finally starts giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our hot chocolate is probably getting cold,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you,” Ashton replies.  Michael knows that he’s blushing, but for once it’s not out of embarrassment or the cold outside.  He’s never felt this level of joyful peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashton kisses him once more, quickly, before he finally goes back to his seat.  Michael joins him, taking a sip of his drink.  He can’t help but think that Ashton’s homemade cocoa is better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question reaches out and takes one of his hands, holding it across the table and beaming, showing off his dimples, and Michael once again can’t resist smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Harry is right.  Karma stands no chance against a Christmas miracle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  You can find me on tumblr at <a href="http://allsassnoclass.tumblr.com">allsassnoclass</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>